The field of the present invention relates to devices for ejecting or spraying a fluid stream or spray through a nozzle from out of a container or bottle.
Heretofore there have been various hand-held sprayers such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,290 in which fluid from a container is pumped out by a pump mechanism comprised of a collapsible tubular bulb, the actuation of the trigger compressing the bulb to expel the fluid. Another type of trigger sprayer device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,228 in which the trigger actuates the piston and cylinder combination which alternately draws fluid in from the container and then expels it out through a nozzle.
The present inventor has discerned that a common element among all the trigger-type sprayer devices is that the sprayers draw fluid from a single container, the sprayer ejecting only that particular fluid and fluid concentration which is within the container.